


Cat and Mouse

by goodnight-tae (SirenDreams)



Series: Dangerous Days (aka the crime!au) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Chanyeol is bored and immediately smitten with the reader, Exo and all it's members are in a gang, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first chapter is an intro, the relationship starts off with an obsessive vibe but it's Not Like That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/goodnight-tae
Summary: A journalist and a criminal with too much time on his hands. A chance sighting turns into a game of cat & mouse. Who is predator and who is prey?[crime au] {Park Chanyeol/Reader}





	1. Intro

The plans had been laid out, pieces moved into place. Various things in position. Joonmyeon had ordered everyone to wait for the go command and so that’s what they’d done. Waited. Days had passed and nothing had been done. Then weeks.

Chanyeol was tired of waiting.

In short, he was bored. He always was before something big happened. All the planning, contacts, pieces being moved into place… It had never appealed to him. Perhaps that’s why he was a doer and not a piece like Kyungsoo. Which suited him just fine. Chanyeol could play games, but Kyungsoo? He could play mind games like no one’s business. It was a small wonder he was known as the chameleon of their outfit.

His thoughts wandered, the television droning on in the background doing nothing to capture his attention, going through the various bits of vital knowledge for the latest movement and held fast to one thing. Everyone had a vital piece. Someone or something that was central to their part. Except for him.

The television, which had been droning on about various products as background noise, took a sudden jump- cutting to a news broadcast where a admittedly lovely woman stood front and center. As the woman spoke, something inside him clicked.

He sat upright, boot clad feet thumping onto the tiled floor as his mind raced; building a plan. If everyone else had something central, it was only right that he have something too.

“Well then, I know just where to start.” 

His dark eyes scanned the screen, memorizing every detail. You had such a beautiful face. He wondered what it would look like as you figured out the clues he would leave behind.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the police department for intel goes about as well as expected, but leaves you with a potentially favorable outcome.

The clean, quiet lines of the police department offices would normally be a welcome sight. This half of the building was designed to be more welcoming and to put those who came in to file reports and the like at ease. Still every inch the stern police department, but with softer touches here and there. The lamps and carpeted areas lent a hand to the softness, especially this late in the evening. The quiet was disturbed, naturally, with an angry shout and the slam of a door. The glass rattled in the door pane as officers on duty turned with wide eyed stares and watched with a mixture of surprise- the newbies- and annoyance- the older officers-, as if to say “here we go again”. Much to your disappointment, none of them made a move to help catch the papers fluttering through the air or to help gather any that were on the floor.

You sighed at the mess of papers scattered about and mentally chastised yourself for your ‘old fashioned’ methods. No doubt you would have been better off doing it all digitally but you had always preferred your notes the old fashioned way. Taken with a recorder and hand written. You ignored the stern looks from some of the older recruits, ones you had seen around but who have always declined to talk to you. If they had issues with a journalist in the building, that was their problem. 

Work as a journalist was something you normally enjoyed… except in situations such as this, when it put you in the paths of unhappy officers. Such as the one who had pushed you out of his office and thrown your recorder and notes at you. You had managed to catch your recorder, but your notes were a different story. Seeing as no one seemed to be making a move to help, getting them back in order would take you all night.

“Chief’s angry again, huh.”

You glanced up at the sound of a deep voice, startled to see a man you didn’t recognize. He was on the shorter side, with dark hair close cropped to his skull and a soft smile that told you right away why you didn’t know him. He was a new recruit, green to the police force. No doubt he was a least half a year to a year out and more than likely transferred from another station. All the new ones seemed to start out the same. Soft and polite, the subsequent years making their politeness pointed and their smiles few and far between. He cleared his throat and you resumed gathering papers, declining to answer lest you anger anyone else and sever all ties left with the department.

“Here, these are your’s right?” He held out a sheaf of papers as you eagerly grabbed them, recognizing the last pages you had done and the first page in his other hand. At least you had a starting point now. “So, you probably can’t tell me, but I want to ask anyway. What are you working on that’s got the chief so riled up?”

You bit your lip, glancing around furtively as you debated on whether or not to answer. It wasn’t in your nature to share stories you were working on, but with this one? You could use all the help you could get. You pitched your voice low and beckoned him closer. “I’m covering the crime rise here in the city. There’s been a sudden increase in-“ You caught yourself and reworded as to not give away too much information. “dealings. Along with speculation that the crime here in the city is becoming organized.”

He blinked at you, eyes wide as he took in all the information. “Wow, that’s a hell of a story. Do you have a lot of leads?”

“I-“

“Officer Do!”

A loud yell from the chief’s office saved you from having to reply as he offered a sheepish smile and scurried away. Discussing the general information of the story with a another officer wasn’t a big deal, after all. Maybe he would be willing to help you later, if you were lucky. Your leads, however, had to stay quiet. You had no doubt a number of them would cease talking to you if they knew you were also talking to the police. They figured you were of course, they weren’t ignorant, but figuring and knowing for a fact were two totally different things.

You papers finally all gathered, you neatly tucked them away into your bag and made your way out of the building. If you couldn’t find answers here, surely you could find them elsewhere. Problem is… how exactly are you going to find them? A loud buzzing noise from you coat pocket as you head down the street stops you abruptly. You fish you phone from your pocket and check the screen and hesitate upon seeing the unknown number. Should you answer?

After a moment of hesitation you pick up, offering a simple hello.

“You’re the reporter looking for intel on the city’s crime rise, right?”

“H-how do you know that?”

“Observation. If you want intel, meet me in the warehouse district at eleven tonight. You won’t regret it.”

With that the call ends and you’re left staring into the night, weighing your choices, fully unaware of the man watching you and the phone he’s just hung up and tucked away.

You don’t know him yet, but you will.


End file.
